This new variety originated as a seedling produced by crossing "Marian" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,041) as the pollen parent with an unnamed variety in my stock resulting from crossing "Graffin Mariza" with "Galaxie" (both unpatented) as the seed parent. The cultivar was discovered by me at Iowa State University Horticulture Greenhouses, Ames, Iowa, in 1978 and resulted from breeding efforts begun by me in 1956 at that University. The breeding programme was undertaken in an effort to develop a cultivar having color and floral effects similar to those of older cultivars such as "Springtime" and "Summertime" (both unpatented) but having improved plant traits, particularly with respect to greater tolerance to higher temperatures and humidity and the ability to grow vigorously and flower profusely under such climatic conditions. Propagation of this new variety was carried out under my direction at Iowa State University, Ames, Iowa, by means of cuttings, and has been carried on through many generations which have clearly demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the plant hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.